Sky & Ocean
by TinaalovesMints
Summary: When one has a bad day, it's always nice to have someone try to cheer them up. Hey, who knows? Something great could happen or more like someone great could come into your life.


_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I pull the covers off and walk across the room to turn off the alarm. I rub my eyes and start on my way to the bathroom. That's just how it is. I don't like waking up early but I never have a bad attitude about it. I turn on the lights and start brushing my teeth. I lean against the wall because I'm kind of a wuss and I get scared about maybe seeing something in the mirror. I spit out the now foamy toothpaste and rinse my mouth clean. It feels all minty now.

Turning off the lights, I walk back to my room and though it's sunny and the light is already creeping through my window, I turn on the lights. I take off my oversized shirt, put on a bra, tank top and my white button up shirt over it. Then I take off my shorts and put on my ridiculously small blue plaid skirt. I mean, I look good in it and my underwear or butt never shows but the school should seriously give us a skirt that's 2 or 3 inches longer. I usually just put some shorts underneath because I'm a little uncomfortable with the length.

What's next in my daily morning routine for the school days? Oh, right. I walk over to my desk that has my brush and brush through my hair. It's straight so it only has a couple tangles in it from rolling over in my bed. I look at the time. 6:30 a.m. I still have about 20-35 minutes before I have to get going.

I walk downstairs slowly. I still have a lot of time to kill. It only takes 15 minutes to walk to school and it starts at 7:25. Entering the kitchen, I turn on the lights. It's kinda eerily quiet since I'm the only one up. My parents are still sleeping since they don't have work until 9. I turn on the TV to fill the silence. Now what should I make for breakfast?

Maybe the traditional eggs, toast, and bacon? I start taking out the pans, oil, eggs, and bacon. On second thought, I'm too much of a wimp to cook bacon that sizzles and hisses at you. I put the bacon back and start cooking the eggs. I like them over medium so that the yolk is fried too but still all together instead of spilling out.

I wait for the first side to fry and put my bread in the toaster. Whole wheat like always, I've kinda always been health-conscious. Not too much though, I do love pigging out. And dessert. I turn to look at the TV. Nothing much is on. The news is just going on about the nice weather after a random week of rain we had. Then I remember my eggs and flip them over. Yes! The yolk didn't spill out! Hmm, how would you describe the sound a toaster makes? It's not really a _ring_ or a _pop_. Oh well, the toaster makes that noise and the toast is done.

I go back upstairs to get my stuff for school. My backpack already has everything so I just pick it up, get my phone and keys, lock my room and walk downstairs. Oh man, I forgot my shoes! I put my stuff down and go back up the stairs and open my room. I put some socks on and then grab my shoes. As I walk downstairs, I miss a step and fall from practically the top. _BAM_. Ouch. My butt hurts a lot.

My parents come out of the room. "Honey, what was that?"

"Oh, Kairi just fell down the stairs. Are you okay?" my dad asks.

I just don't have a good history with my dad. He gets on my nerves and is ignorant and is so rude and judgmental about my friends. "I'm fine." I say bitterly then get up and dust myself off. I pick up my shoes, luckily they weren't affected.

"Kay, well hurry up or you'll be late to school. Oh, and remember that your mother and I won't be home until around 10 today!"

"I know." My parents walk back into their room. Sometimes I feel bad about acting a bit bratty to my dad but only sometimes. What smells like it's burning? My eggs! I drop my shoes which land on the floor with a dull _thud_. I rush over to the stove and see they're burned and black. Awwh man. I throw them away in the trash. There goes the main part of my breakfast.

I grab my toast and munch on it while watching the news. The time slips over my head and I see it's already 7:05. What? How! I drink some water, grab a clementine, fling my backpack over my shoulder, and sloppily put on my shoes and rush out the door.

I have to print something out my English class! If I don't get to school early enough, I won't be able to log on to the slow computers and print out my paper! I run to the school but it still takes me around 10 minutes to get there and then go into the media center. Surprisingly, it only takes 2 minutes to log me on instead of the usual 5. It's 7:16, I still have time to print out my paper! I let out a sigh of relief and start eating my tiny orange. I open the document I emailed to myself and click on print. Walking across the room to the printer, I see nothing coming out. "Excuse me," I say to the librarian, "is there something wrong with the printer?"

"Oh yes. Sorry dear, we ran out of ink, can't get any until tomorrow."

"Oh, uhm it's alright." Shoot, maybe I can just email it to my teacher! I hurry back to my computer and try to send the email to my teacher. I have to find his email first on the school website. Just as I click send, the bell rings. My 1st period isn't that close to the media center, damn. I sign off of the computer and start on my way.

I'm usually not in the area at this time. Why is it so crowded? And every other person is stopping to talk to someone! I lost count of how many times I said excuse me and pushed through people. All of a sudden the bell rings. No! I'm late! I run the rest of the way and enter through the classroom. My teacher is already talking and everyone turns their attention to me. Why did this happen?

"I'm sorry that I'm late sir!" I say and walk to my seat. I try not to tell the reason why when I apologize for something so it doesn't seem like I keep making excuses.

"I see, well 10 minutes of detention at lunch. Don't be late or I'll add another 10 minutes."

Detention? I've never had detention before! This is just great. I put my head down and start feeling mopey. "Yes, sir."

"Alright, now class, I have graded your quizzes. The majority of the class did very well with a couple of bad grades here and there. I will pass them out to you now." When I get my quiz back, My mouth drops. An 11 out of 30 points? I didn't even think this test was that hard! I look through and see so many stupid mistakes I made and many red scribbles my teacher made. Just great. I hit my head against the desk.

"Hey Kairi, what did you get?"

I turn my head to my right and see Selphie. "I got an 11." I turn my head back to face down and bang my head a couple times.

"Really? I got a 26!" Selphie holds up her test for me to see. This is unbelievable! I'm not trying to be rude but Selphie wasn't the brightest person I knew, especially not in math. Math was usually the subject I had the least trouble with, and I got a lower score than her?

"Oh, that's nice Selphie." My tone was kind of sour and I knew it.

She made this kind of pouty face and it made me feel bad. "Geez Kairi, just because you got one bad grade doesn't mean you can't be happy for your friend. Hmph!" She turns her head to the front and ignores me for the rest of class.

I deserved it I guess.

* * *

><p>Next class was English. I walk in and immediately ask my teacher if he got my email. He sits down on his chair and checks his computer. "I'm sorry Kairi. I didn't get it."<p>

"Awwh, can I send it to you today at lunch?"

"Well, of course you can, but it's going to be counted as late."

"What? But!"

"I clearly said last week, no sob stories or excuses! It's due at the beginning of class today, typed."

Could my day get any better? I sigh. "Yes, sir." I walk to my desk in a gloomy kinda mood. First I fall down the stairs, then I'm late, then I see that I get a bad grade on my quiz, now my paper is going to be late! Ugh, my grades will drop to B's and I know that's not that bad but I hate having more than one B! And English and Chemistry are the classes I usually have B's in!

"Kay, class, today we're going to peer edit our short stories we wrote. You may pick a classmate and begin." The teacher announces and walks back to his desk. I only really have one friend I talk to in this class. I turn around to find Namine already talking to Roxas. Everyone else already had a partner too.

Well, great. Most people don't notice but I'm pretty socially awkward. I mean, I have friends but not really a lot that I talk to all the time and feel comfortable with. Moments like these just make me feel awkward and lonely. Too bad these moments happen all the time. Well, I have nothing to do. I guess I'll just take a nap until the bell rings.

I couldn't really fall asleep but I had this weird feeling someone was looking at me. I figured it was probably Namine looking at me every now and then or something. She was a good person and all, but she just had a lot of friends. I wasn't gonna make her always talk to me.

Well, time passed and now I'm in my last period. Gym. I don't hate it, but I don't really talk to anyone in this period. All throughout the day, I kept feeling so lonely. Every one of my friends had someone else to talk to and didn't even notice me today. It sucks to see your friends having fun and not notice you. And with the things that happened this morning, this day was turning out to be pretty upsetting.

I also had my foot stepped on, no money for lunch, got scolded in 5th period for falling asleep. It was because my stomach was hurting from no lunch and I fell asleep when I put my head down trying to get over it. Detention wasn't all bad though. But the quiz and late essay did bring my grades in those classes down. At least it's Friday and I'll have the weekend.

I'm just lying down on the bleachers near the top in my baggy shirt and shorts since it's free choice and you still get your points even if you don't do anything as long as you change. I sigh and put my arm over my eyes. Today was not my day. Falling, being late, getting a bad grade, having a late paper, detention, people stepping on my foot, constantly feeling lonely all of today. I sigh again.

They should be calling us in to the locker rooms soon. I let my arm fall to the floor and open my eyes to see another pair of blue ones. I blink a couple times. Then I see him smile. "Hiya."

I sit up and rub my eyes. "Hey." This boy seemed familiar but I didn't know his name.

He sits down next to me and looks in front of him. "How you doing?"

This is kinda weird. "Uhm, fine." I say looking down at my thighs.

"You know you don't seem fine."

I whip my head to look him. "What?"

He just simply turns his head and replies, "I can tell you're not feeling so great."

How does he know? "How do you know? Besides, it's not a big deal how I feel."

"Of course it is. You shouldn't say stuff like that." The teachers blow their whistles signaling it's time to go in. "Hey, meet me in front of the gym after the bell rings. Okay?"

"Oh, uhm sure." I say softly.

He smiles. "Great." He jogs down the bleachers and disappears from my view. I wonder if I just got myself into something I'd regret.

As I walk down the bleachers and into the locker room, I couldn't help but to keep thinking about his blue eyes. They were just such a pretty color of blue. It made me forget about how no one was still talking to me. His eyes were just occupying my mind and wouldn't go away. I felt kind of in a daze. When I was done changing and had all my stuff, I just stood there waiting for the bell to ring.

When it did, I jogged up the stairs and luckily didn't bump into anyone else. I walked to the front of the gym to see he was already there smiling and waving as soon as he spotted me. "Hey Kairi! Come on, let's go!"

We start walking down the hall and he holds the door open for me as we go outside. "You know my name?" It kinda flatters me.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" There he goes, smiling at me again. I have to admit, he was cute.

Then I started feeling guilty. "I don't know, I'm not really popular or anything."

"Ahh, well I kinda found out your name a couple days ago. I asked Namine about you, heh. I hope it doesn't seem creepy or anything." He said and starts rubbing his head.

I found myself wanting to giggle but I held it in. "No, of course not." Hmm, we're already off school grounds now.

"Well, do you know my name?" He looks at me in curiosity.

And this is why I felt guilty. "Uhh, no sorry."

He pouts for a second and I start feeling bad again. "Awwh, I'm pretty sure you've heard my name before. I'm in a couple of your classes! I'll give you a hint, it starts with an 'S' !"

"An 's'…'s'…'s'…sorry, I have bad memory." I give him a small smile. Hmm, where are we going?

He chuckles and doesn't seem offended at all. "It's fine, if you remember it, you'll get a little prize okay?" I nod my head. "So, do you mind if we go somewhere?"

"Not really. It is Friday after all. My parents won't be home til 10 and I love getting out of my house."

He grins and it's kind of suspicious.. "Great!"

"How come—whoaa!" He takes my hand in his and he starts running. I mentioned this boy was cute right? Well, him holding my hand is making me kind of blush. Boy, this guy can run fast! I'm glad he isn't looking back at me or he'd see my face.

We run without talking for about 6 minutes. Walking, it would have took almost 10. We stop in this neighborhood that seems kinda fancy. Like those big houses but not a mansion or anything. We walk up to a house and he lets go of my hand to unlock the door. He turns around so I can walk in before him. "Welcome to my home."

He walks in after me and closes the door. I kinda of stand there in awe while he's locking the door. It was so beautiful. So clean and there was so many gorgeous trinkets, paintings, furniture. Really different from my messy and plain home. I finally remember that he's behind me probably waiting for me to snap out of my daze. "Oh, should I take off my shoes?"

He looks at my school shoes and shakes his head. "Nah, just bring them upstairs with you. We're gonna go to my room." Oh, hmm, uhh, this is sudden. "I'll lead the way!"

"Mmkay." He heads up the stairs and I follow. The stairs are kinda long and steep. I'm more careful about going up them cause of what happened this morning. We walk down the hallway and his room is the 2nd room on the right. He opens the door and then looks at me.

"After you." He bows and pretends he's my butler or something, he has this kinda teasing smile on the whole time. I don't move. The smile slowly fades. "There something wrong?"

I wonder what my expression was, I wasn't trying to make him feel bad or anything. I was just trying to backtrack my day and remember how I ended up in this situation. I attempt to change my expression and my tone to a teasing one. "I don't know…I don't even know your name and I just met you less than an hour ago! You could be some creepy rapist for all I know!" I think I succeeded in lightening the mood. He seemed to kinda play along.

"Oh, of course! Smart girl, you shouldn't trust everyone you meet." He starts walking towards me with his hands up to his face like claws. "They might try something on you!" He picks me up by my hips and throws me over his shoulder then walks into his room and throws me on the bed.

"Heey! What was that for!" I was laughing and for some reason, I just felt comfortable. Here I was with some person I don't even really know, in his room, on his bed, and I was feeling kinda happy. There was just something about this guy that made me feel safe. His bed was in the corner on the room and it was queen sized. He had a closet on opposite wall of the room and the doors opened so that you could see all the clothes. The walls were a blueish color and there was a window on one of the walls. Opposite of the window was the mirror that was on a door that I assumed led to the bathroom.

He opened his closet and started going through it. It wasn't massive but there was still a fair amount of clothes in there. "Well your feet weren't moving by themselves!" He starts changing out of his school uniform. He had an undershirt but when I saw him start unzipping his pants I covered my eyes with my hands. Hmm, I didn't know he felt _that_ comfortable with me. I hear him laugh at me. "Chill, I have basketball shorts under my jeans already."

I open my eyes and see he indeed does. "Oh…well you could have told me instead of immediately taking off your pants!" He just laughs at me again and looks through his closet again.

"Hmm, would you wanna wear some of my clothes or go back to your place and change?"

"Oh, uhm, why are we changing?"

He continues to look through his closet. I guess he's looking for some clothes for me. "Because we're gonna go somewhere!"

"Your house wasn't what you meant when you asked if I wanted to go somewhere?"

"Nope!" Oh, well today is getting more and more interesting. "So make up your mind Kairi!"

"Okay, your clothes." I reply. He seemed like he was about to ask why. I kind of answered quickly. "Going to my house just to change would be a waste of time." I explained. To be honest, I've always wanted to wear a boy's clothes. I mean, not just any boy, a boy I like. Not that I like this guy! I mean, I don't even know him! He's just you know…cute.

He nods his head in agreement. "I see…well, here you go!" He pulls out a plain white tee and some black basketball shorts. "I don't think they'll be too baggy on you." He holds them out for me.

I take them and examine them. There was no doubt they'd still be baggy. I'm 105 pounds and almost 5'4. I'm pretty skinny. But they didn't seem like they'd be an uncomfortable baggy. I actually love wearing loose clothes. "Thanks." I place them on the bed and start unbuttoning my shirt.

"Whoa! Should I leave or..?" He seems like he was kinda joking but seriously wanted to know.

I laugh at him now. "Chill, I have a tank top and shorts underneath my uniform already!" I say mocking him from before.

"Oh, you don't wanna wear your clothes?" He falls onto his bed with his legs still off the edge and his head up towards the ceiling.

"Nah, I'm not the type to wear spaghetti straps in public, just at home. And my shorts are more like leggings. I'm more comfortable wearing your—uhh, these kind of clothes." My face turned a little red but I don't think it's that noticeable. I have the clothes on now and I turn to look at the mirror in his room.

I didn't look that bad. His clothes actually looked pretty good on me. And smelled good. "Nice." I see he sat up and looked at the mirror too. "Now, let's roll!" He stood up and ran to the door waiting for me. He had this goofy smile on that made me want to smile too.

I look around the room and notice my stuff on the floor, "What about my bag?"

"Just leave it here, we'll be back by 8 at the latest!"

I take a step and notice I'm barefoot. I look for my shoes and remember they're dress shoes. "Uhm, I really don't wanna go out in basketball shorts and dress shoes…" Hmm, when did he change his shoes?

"Wait here!" He runs out the room and comes back in about 30 seconds. "Here!" He holds out a pair of black lowtop chucks.

I take them and start changing into them. "Whose are these?"

"My mom's."

I laugh a little, "Your mom is pretty hip then, huh?"

He laughs with me, "I suppose. Now come on!" He takes my hand and drags me out the house.

"Hey, you two! What are you doing here Kairi!" I walk out of the house to see Roxas smiling at me.

I immediately wave at him. "Hey! I'm just hanging out."

"Mhmm, I see. I didn't know you two were like that." He has this smirk on and for some reason I just wanna smack it off his face.

"Like what?" He looks at me then downwards. I follow his eyes to see the guy holding my hand. I yank it out almost like a reflex and start walking towards Roxas to smack him. "Oh, hey don't make any assumptions!"

He holds both of my wrist to prevent me from hitting him. "Calm down tomato face!" He laughs and looks towards the other boy. "Hey man, why's Kairi at our house?"

Our? Are they brothers? "I took her here to change." Roxas looks back at me and notices the outfit.

"Oh, hmm okay, see you later bro! See ya Kairi!" He walks into the house and closes the door.

"Kay, let's go Kairi!" I start walking with him to only he knows where.

"You know it's still so weird that I don't know your name."

Laughing, he says, "Don't worry. You don't need to know my name..yet." We continue the walk. It takes about ten minutes of us just talking about random things and what not. Soon, we arrive at a boardwalk. "Yaay! We're here!" He throws his hands up, runs a couple yards, and looks back at me.

I jog over to him and look the same way he is. "An arcade?"

"Yeah! It's one of the best places to go Kairi! It's only 3 so we have a lot of time to have some fun!"

I hate to admit…I had a really good time with this boy. We played DDR and he complained when I beat him. He got so many tickets from skeeball and got me a little stuffed brown bear with a red bowtie. I made him take some pictures in a photo booth with me. We walked around and talked, shared some churros and frozen yogurt since we decided it'd be cheaper to share the food. We played twenty questions. He ran down to the beach and took his shoes and socks off just to stand in the water. I made some sandcastles that made his look like crap. We sat down on the sand looking at the water and the sunset for a little.

It was fun.

It was around 8:10 when we started walking to my house after we got my stuff from his.

"So Kairi.."

"Mhmm hmm?"

"Why were you upset today?" He asks.

I look up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Today at school, you seemed pretty upset when I came by to talk to you at gym." His mood seemed to become a little sad.

I had totally forgot that I had a bad day at school today. "Oh, I mean, it wasn't a big deal." The school day seemed like a totally different week. The only thing it felt like I did today was hang with him.

"Come on, tell me!" I saw the look in his eyes. He didn't seem like he was going to give up, he really wanted to know what bothered me.

I look back forward. I'm hugging the bear he gave me close to my chest so my chin can rest on the bear's head. "Well, I mean, my morning was just bad and the school day just made it worse. I fell down the stairs, my essay for English was considered late since I couldn't print it on time and my email didn't make it to my teacher's inbox, people were constantly stepping on me, I felt pretty alone today since none of my friends really talked to me today. I mean, I don't know. I was just feeling pretty down before you showed up."

I look at him and see he's looking straight ahead. "I see.."

"Yeah."

"Well, hey, just remember this." We turn to look at each other, "I'll always be here for you, kay?" My heart starts beating a bit faster and I find myself wanting to smile. "I'll be the person you can talk to whenever, harass, hang out with, complain to, do anything with. And I'll always be there to brighten your day when you can't do it yourself, okay?"

I smile and get a little teary-eyed. I nod my head. We arrive at my house and I hesitate to open the door. "Hey, what classes are you in with me besides my gym period?"

He looks up in thought. "Hmm, English, NSL, Chemistry…I think that's it."

"Really? You're in 4 of my classes then!" He nods at me. "How can I not know your name then?"

He smiles. "I'll try to remind you, do you remember when Riku got in trouble for cursing out our teacher in Chemistry?"

"Yeah, he said he got dared to do it for 20 bucks by his friend Sora…Sora! You're Sora!"

He laughs at me as I'm jumping around for finally figuring out his name. "Yes I am!"

I give him a hug in all my excitement. "Well, you should probably start going home before it gets too dark."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you soon then Kairi. Here's my number." He takes a pen out from his pocket and grabs my hand. He writes his number and then his name, Sora. "See ya!" He walks down the driveway and onto the street.

I look down at his number and then at him. Sora. It means sky. And just like the sky, he'll always be there for me.

Later that night, a conversation Sora and I had at the beach plays in my head as I fall asleep.

"_Man, I love the ocean."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup! What about you?"_

"_Now that I think about it, I'd say I love the sky."_

"_Both of them are really magnificent features of nature. Especially during this time!"_

"_Haha, are you trying to sound deep or something?"_

"_Pshh, no!"_

"_Well, I agree with you either way."_

"_You know, the sky and the ocean go really well together don't they?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lol uhm yeah, I suck. I was too lazy to re-read and edit this so I'm sorry for any errors! I'm pretty sure there are plenty -_- please tell me though so I can go back and fix them! And the other reason I suck...haha uhm yeah, most likely, I won't finish my story "Thank You," I'm just not sure where to go with it and I'm lazy and blah, excuses. I'm sorry to the people who I said I would have the next chapter up..by February..and to the people that actually reviewed and liked my story. I hope you can forgive me and I hope you can just be satisfied with the occasional oneshot here and there that I'll write.<strong>

**I hope you liked this though! Please review! And thanks for reading! (:**


End file.
